User talk:Iamthefallencause
Batman: Arkham Knight Hi Iamthefallencause thank you for sending me the message you are right the main page for Batman: Arkham Knight does need a lot of updating. My friend and the other head admin of the site here User:Doomlurker is the main one who handles any issues relating to the Batman Arkham Games. I forward the message you sent me to him asking how to best processed with updating the main page of the game. Any further questions or suggestion regarding this he'll be the best one to help answer them for you. If your unable to get a hold of him with needing help for some reason you can still send me a message on my talk page and I'll be happy to help. Oh well good talking with you and thank you again for sending that message in regards to the Batman: Arkham Knight page needing to be updated. From Rod12 Update Hi Iamthefallencause just wanted to update you and let you know I passed your message along to my friend User:Doomlurker about adding more new updates to the main page of Batman: Arkham Knight. Thank you again for your suggestions/advice if you have any questions or help with something please let me know. From Rod12 Arkham Knight Video Game Hi Iamthefallencause thank you for the suggestion I forwarded your message onto my friend User:Doomlurker. So he'll help and figure out how to best move forward with creating this page for the site. Oh well talk you later. From Rod12 Arkham Knight New Trailer Hi Iamthefallencause just upload the video of the new trailer to the site and I'll add it the main page for you. Just send me another message letting me know when you uploaded the video of the new trailer onto the site. Rod12 I've added it. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:37, May 23, 2015 (UTC) New Arkham Knight Trailer Hi Iamthefallencause the new Batman: Arkham Knight Trailer: Time to Go to War is now officially up on the games main page in the video section of the page. If you have any questions or need help with something just let me know. From Rod12 E3 Batman Arkham Knight Trailer Hi Iamthefallencause with the Batman: Arkham Knight E3 Trailer just uploaded it onto the site and I'll add it to the main Batman: Arkham Knight Page. I'll pass your message onto my friend User:Doomlurker as well. From Rod12 Hi Iamthefallencause just wanted to update you and let you know just upload the images and this case the trailer onto the site then add them to the Batman: Arkham Knight's Talk Page. Once there uploaded there then User:Doomlurker will soon upload them onto the Batman: Arkham Knight's Main Page. From Rod12 Hi Iamthefallencause that's good that the images and video got uploaded onto the site. Any more new ones that get released just upload them onto and add them to the talk page. From Rod12 Admin I don't have to do anything. You've already been told how to do it, adopt the wiki. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:04, June 24, 2015 (UTC)